Guest Diary: Catherine's Needle
by Neko Zombie
Summary: I get a checkup from Catherine. Note: In-game I ran into the Nurse's Room while Catherine was in there and let her draw my blood in a Horror Show. LOlolol. That's where I got the idea of this story. OK byebye now xxx


Sunday, 11 PM

Dear Diary,

Today I was in the lobby looking for Gregory when I saw James at the counter. 'Oh no' I thought rolling my eyes. He was humming to himself 'Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm, this is so awesome.' He was shifting through some files. I hid behind the couch (in the game) and he was talking about me. 'Pretty soon she's gonna be one of us! Nya ha ha ha ha ha.' I shuddered. He was making a mess of everything at the front desk. I creeped over to Gregory and James' room and spied on Gregory. He was taking a break and going through the bookshelf. He was mumbling to himself about some book he'd lost. While Catherine was in her room sleeping I went to the Nurse's Room and shuffled about in the files. I looked at her big shiny syringes and saw her appointment lists. Her hospital beds were very bloody.

I spied on her as she dreamed about blood. She woke up so I ran off as fast as I could. Catherine ran into me later as she was making the rounds of the hotel. 'Ohh... So you're the new guest.' I nodded. 'Ohhh, that face makes me want to do terrrible things to you...' She said lustfully. I felt disturbed slightly.

'Are you the nurse of this hotel?' She nodded her head. 'Can I have an appointment with you then?'I asked. 'Sure, honey... Any time..' she said longingly. She went off to the nurse's room and put my name in a file. My appointment was tomorrow at 10 AM. She stroked the shiny polished syringes on the wall carefully, obviously thinking of something. I left the room and went around the corner into the lobby. Gregory was back from his break and at the front desk again. He was mumbling to himself as he wrote down things. I slipped into the room behind the counter and I found James asleep. He was laughing, his nya ha ha ha laugh, in his sleep. I went over to the bookshelf where Gregory had been sorting through and I found another volume of 'Gregory Exposed.'

_Gregory is the manager of this hotel. He has a habit of appearing out of nowhere and frightening the guests half to death. That is, if they aren't already dead... Gregory is mostly always cleaning up after his grandson James' messes. He likes to mumble things about the guest under his breath when he thinks they can't hear him. He has a secret liking for dirty magazines, which he tries to hide from the guests, but most of them know about it. He is very scared of his mother, Gregory Mama, and is always trailing after her and trying to keep her pleased. Gregory, being a mouse, doesn't get along with Neko Zombie, the resident cat in room 102. He keeps Neko Zombie locked away in that room, an icy prison where he'll stay for eternity..._

I yawned, and put down the book. I crawled into Gregory's bed next to the sleeping James and closed my eyes...

Monday, 1PM

.com/watch?v=QGkWYrwHdPU&feature=related

Today I went for my appointment after spending the morning with Neko Zombie. I sat with him and sitting in his room (he does that at 7AM in his daily routine). He was talking about Catherine and I sat near him and spied on him. Then it was 9:30 AM so I went to the Nurse's Room. 'I've been waiting for this allllll morningggg...' she said dreamily. She moaned to herself.

I sat down on one of the cold, blood-stained stools. She sat at her desk with the dimly-lit candle going through my file and asking me some questions like what my blood type was. It was B. When I told her that she was all 'Ohhhhhhh.. B... my favouritee!' and moaned and squealed. I looked around the room shiftily, unsure what to do with myself. There was a big cupboard full of medicines and who knows what, and an eye test on the wall. The room was mostly white and black, and cold and stony. She was now done with the file, and bending over her carefully-polished shiny display of needles. 'Ohhh...' she moaned as she picked up the biggest, sharpest one.

'OK, let me take some bloooodd...' She said the word 'blood' slowly, letting it roll off her tongue. 'So... Do you see this great, big lovely needle? *moans*. I know it looks shiny but it's really very dull and I'm going to pierce it into your red juicy veins! Ohhh.' She positioned herself and jammed her big thick needle into me. 'Yessss. You will give me your lovely B blood.' 'Now it's time for my big thick needle to draw up all that rich blood...' As it sucked up my insides she moaned uncontrollably, making lustful sounds of pleasure.

At last her needle was full up to the top and she was satisfied. She pulled it out of me, and caressed it. O.o I had to go and get some herbs which restored my health up. I ate some Scissor Salad and went to sleep in Catherine's blood-stained bed. Lol

Rose xxxxxxx


End file.
